Alice: Cheshire's Revenge
by Chiri-tan
Summary: "Why have you killed Alice, Cheshire?" Sequel to Alice: Gokudera's Wonderland.


"_Sometimes, I wonder…" Yamamoto stood still in front of the gravestones of his friends. "What does Tsuna feel about the fire?"_

* * *

Dormouse ran through the Wonderland and head to the Looking-Glass lane, the only place that hadn't been destroyed beyond all recognition. He frowned as he remembered Mad Hatter and March Hare's last words to him.

"_Run, Dormouse, ask the Cat for his reasons to Wonderland's madness."_

Mad Hatter had hold on to the dying March Hare's hands until the last minute before drowning in their tea. Dormouse hadn't dared to fall asleep since then. What will happen if he fell asleep now as Wonderland started to crumble? Would there be a Wonderland for him to wake up to?

He sadly jumped from the once-beautiful castle of hearts. After the massive meteor fell to Wonderland and killed both Gryphon and Mock-Turtle, the Queen of Hearts had gone mad and started to order beheadings throughout the Wonderland. Dormouse himself only survived because he had stayed within the Hatter's domain. March Hare said that the Queen couldn't take it anymore after 'her darling Alice' died. Understandable, really.

Dormouse landed in the Cardbridge, a skyway to the Looking-Glass lane. He walked slowly to listen to anything out of ordinary.

It was in these kinds of times that he really missed Alice. He was really fun to fluster, after all.

* * *

"_So Bianchi's been sent to the Rutledge Asylum?" Luce said sadly from her bed. Reborn and Yamamoto nodded solemnly. _

_"It was just too much for her, Luce-san. Gokudera was her only living relative." Yamamoto sighed. Reborn gripped Luce's hands tighter. _

_"Don't leave me, Luce." The hitman ordered. Luce only smiled and nodded._

* * *

"Please don't just stand there dumbfounded, dear sleepy mouse. Come and sit down with me." Cheshire laughed. Dormouse could feel himself slipping away as the Cat grinned and lightly pat the ground beside him. They were standing (or in Cheshire's case, sitting) on the last card before they can get to before entering the Looking-Glass lane.

Feeling like he could fall asleep at any moment, Dormouse stood his ground and seethed.

"Why have you killed Alice, Cheshire?"

* * *

_Yamamoto slumped down on his desk, frowning at the paper works Tsuna and Gokudera left for him. He wasn't created for these things…_

_He took a sip from his cup and enjoyed the warm Earl Grey tea in silence. But, as his consciousness slip away, he could hear an utterly familiar voice spoke with an unfamiliar tone._

"_Why have you killed Alice, Cheshire?"_

* * *

"Nice of you to join me in my time of leisure, little Dormouse." Yamamoto blinked once, twice, and thrice before taking in the scenery before him. He was sitting on top of floating cards with his feet dangling. The sky was blood red with a black vortex sucking down everything aside from the cards, and it also shot fireballs.

But all of that chaos went forgotten when his gaze met with a pair of yellow-slitted eyes.

"Tsuna…" He marveled in awe.

* * *

"_Yamamoto-kun!" Luce gasped in horror as she found Yamamoto lying on the ground, unconscious. His tea was spilled all over the floor. "Yamamoto-kun!"_

* * *

Nimble, mischievous, graceful, cat-like, yellow-slitted eyes, and _malicious_ were not words Yamamoto would have used to describe his best friend. But right now, those words seemed to be the most appropriate to describe Tsuna. Yamamoto couldn't take his eyes of Tsuna right now, even when a fireball was making its way to one of the buildings in front of him.

Tsuna had piercings on his ear; a pair of cat ears and a striped cattail. He wore all gray clothing, which strangely suited him. The raven-haired teen clenched his fists as Tsuna laughed at the destruction around him.

"How could you laugh in a time like this?" He asked, rather enraged. His best friend won't ever laugh when people screamed for their lives like this stranger would. "_I _caused this destruction, Dormouse. Why shouldn't I laugh at its display? Amusing as ever, I see."

"I killed Alice." Somehow, Yamamoto's mind automatically changed the name 'Alice' into 'Gokudera'. He gasped. "Why?! Don't you know that you've killed Mad Hatter and March Hare too by extension?!" The name Mad Hatter was replaced with 'Reborn' and March Hare with 'Luce-san'. "Not to mention what happened to the Queen of Hearts. Why, Cheshire, why?" Queen of Hearts was Bianchi-san and Cheshire who grinned in front of him, was Tsuna.

A malicious grin made its way to Cheshire's face as rain of blood fell on top of them. "This is my revenge, Dormouse." He said as he licked his lips. "I was abandoned by Alice to die. I trusted him, but he killed me. I… ah, happen to dislike that."

Yamamoto knew. Gokudera's fear of death was the thing that caused Tsuna's death. He flinched as Tsuna, no, _Cheshire _made his way to Yamamoto's lap, grinning. "Now, my dear Dormouse, shall I make you join him? You would want to join Alice in her eternal wondering, yes?"

"I…" Before he could say anything, Tsuna hugged him and they disappeared into the vortex.

* * *

"_His tea had been poisoned…" _

"_How…? Nobody entered Signor Yamamoto's room! Nobody… but a gray cat."_

* * *

"Dormouse!" Gokudera ran to him happily. "I'm so glad you're here! Now we can have a tea party together!" Yamamoto was trembling as he saw the gruesome sight.

All of them were here: Reborn, Luce-san, Bianchi-san and the others. They were undoubtedly dead and are sitting on top of a very intricate red seats made of human flesh. Gokudera himself was wearing a blue and white suit with specks of blood on it. Yamamoto wanted to turn away, but a grinning Cheshire stopped him.

"Sit down, Dormouse! You are very late!" Gokudera looked happily bedazzled. And Yamamoto had no choice but to sit on the red seat. Cheshire slipped on the seat beside him quietly. "It's tea time!" Reborn announced, but as his eyes melted as he spoke. His entire body corroded as if it was splashed with an acid, leaving him eyeless and skinless. "UGH!" Yamamoto covered his mouth with his hand.

"Let's pour the tea, shall we?" March Hare smiled sweetly as she took up a teapot and pour _fresh blood _from it. "It's Earl Grey today, isn't it?" Gokudera asked. March Hare nodded. "Y-y-y-y-_yeeeees_." Her hand suddenly melted and it severed from her elbow, dropping with a low thud. Yamamoto gasped. "Luce-san!" He shouts as he stood up, but Luce-san looked extremely calm, like nothing happened at all.

"What is it, Dormouse?" She asked as her eyes, her mouth, her _face _began to melt away until she was nothing but skeleton. "ARGHHHH!" Yamamoto puked as Gokudera started to clap his hands and melted away in the same manner.

One by one, all of the other occupants in the table started to melt away with the same manner. Hysterical laughter filled his ears as a warm hug enveloped him from behind.

"This, Dormouse – no, _Yamamoto _–, is my revenge."

* * *

_A small gray cat jumped its way to the windowsill, where a certain rain guardian is sitting up on a bed. His eyes were blank, unresponsive as the cat meowed from the window._

_Yellow-slitted eyes met with dull, blank brown in a staring contest before the cat broke its stare with the rain guardian and moved to the clipboard hung beside the bed. It read: Persistent Vegetative State. _

_After some time without any response from the raven-haired boy, the cat settled itself on the rain guardian's lap happily. "Good night, my sweet little Dormouse. Sleep well, because you won't wake ever again."_

_And Cheshire nuzzled into a nap with a trademark grin upon his face._


End file.
